Perfecto
by Hana Dawn
Summary: Ami Mizuno era una excelente y reconocida doctora, la suerte la acompañaba, tenía una linda casa en los suburbios, y un buen muchacho con quien estar. Pero, ¿qué tanto de eso era cierto? ¿Qué hacer cuando la vida es perfecta… si la perfección no existe?


Perfecto.

Por Hana Dawn

* * *

- Doctora Mizuno, a Cirugía. Doctora Mizuno, a Cirugía –Cantó el altoparlante. Una puerta se deslizó hacia dentro, dejando salir a dos personas, una de ellas vestida con una bata blanca.

- Necesita estar en reposo, así que la dejaremos en observación. Si pasa la noche sin problemas mayores, podrá volver a casa mañana por la tarde.

- Muchas gracias, doctora –dijo la otra persona, con la voz entrecortada-, no sabe cuánto…–La persona de bata sonrió y le interrumpió suavemente, alzando su mano.

- No tiene que decir nada, sanar personas es lo que hago. Ahora, debo irme.

La mujer de bata dio media vuelta y partió a paso ágil por el pasillo, aún con esa amable sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Eeh— Mucha suerte! –Le dijo de vuelta la otra persona, estática frente a la puerta, admirando cómo desaparecía entre los corredores del hospital.

Aquella tranquilidad que transmitía la doctora Mizuno le había envuelto casi en una burbuja, haciéndole sentir que todo estaría bien, confiando en ella plenamente. Y apenas se fue, sintió cómo esa atmósfera se había ido con ella, añorando con urgencia mantener esa placentera sensación.

Iba haciéndose camino a Pabellón cuando otra puerta se abrió frente a ella y una enfermera emergió del cuarto con cara de espanto, buscando desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada, quien sea. Al verla, la llamó con un tono que confirmó lo que la doctora de pelo azulado pensó al verla y no dudó en acudir en su auxilio.

La enfermera la condujo al interior de la sala y corrió la cortina de una de las camas, enseñando a un par de internos y a otra enfermera haciendo lo posible por ayudar a respirar al paciente que yacía en la cama; los internos no sabían qué hacer, las enfermeras no podían tomar decisiones sin su consentimiento. La dejaron pasar hacia la cabecera, preguntando el estado del paciente, su nombre e historial, todo bastante a la rápida, sólo para hacerse una idea de cómo proceder, y comenzó a dar órdenes: Que le den tal instrumento, que inserten tal medicina, a tal cantidad, a tal frecuencia, y actuaban de inmediato. Cuando trató de intubarle, le dijeron que lo habían intentado ya, pero que su tráquea parecía bloqueada. Ella lo comprobó con una linterna, y pensó en voz alta que habría que encontrar otra manera de ayudarle a respirar.

Sin demora, pidió unas pinzas electrónicas de gran longitud y que alguien sostuviera la cabeza del paciente en cierto ángulo. Uno de los internos lo hizo, temeroso, pero intentando tener la cabeza lo más firme posible. Sus señales comenzaron a caer; le faltaba oxígeno al cerebro. La doctora supo que no tenía tiempo que perder, por lo que apuntó bien la linterna hacia su garganta con la mano izquierda, y con la otra adentró la pinza. Con mucho cuidado – y casi de memoria –, cogió el pedazo atorado en la garganta del paciente y lo extrajo, dejándolo en una bandeja que acercó oportunamente la enfermera que la había llamado.

El paciente aún tenía dificultades para respirar, y sus signos seguían bajando. La doctora no vio otra opción que hacerle una traqueotomía, pero si esperaban a llevarlo a Cirugía, podía acabársele el tiempo. Tomó la decisión y pidió un bisturí y una de las sondas desocupadas que estaban en los cajones de junto. La enfermera tardó en responder, pero le llevó lo que solicitó. La doctora cogió la sonda y cortó un pedazo con el bisturí, pidiendo luego otro esterilizado. Los internos se hicieron a un lado para dejarla trabajar, pasmados y boquiabiertos. Acercó el filo hacia la manzana de adán del paciente y midió con sumo cuidado, mas impresionante rapidez. Sin más rodeos, insertó el bisturí, haciendo que la enfermera más joven pegara un grito ahogado. La sangre brotó más rápido de lo que había anticipado, así que pidió de inmediato una mota de algodón y el pedazo de sonda que había cortado. La mota detuvo la sangre al sacar el bisturí y limpió la zona durante un corto instante, en el que la doctora agudizó el ojo lo más que pudo e insertó con mucha decisión la sonda en el agujero que había hecho en la garganta del paciente. Cogió, sin esperar respuesta, el respirador manual y lo conectó a la fuerza al pedazo, iniciando el bombeo y volviéndose para mirar los signos registrados en las pantallas. Todos hicieron lo mismo, y cuando estos comenzaron a subir progresivamente, respiraron aliviados.

La doctora tomó la mano de la interna frente a ella y la presionó en el algodón, dándole la orden de que no lo soltara. La interna se sonrojó ante el tacto de la mano de aquella increíble mujer, pero se manejó para asentir y hacerle caso. Se irguió y siguió dando órdenes, tales medicinas, chequeo en media hora, llevarlo a Cirugía para que hagan el trabajo como corresponde, revisando esta vez ella misma el historial a los pies de la cama. El interno que quedaba la contempló sin poder hacer más: Sus cabellos y ojos, azulados y profundos como el mar, su fina figura potenciada por la elegante y poderosa bata blanca, sus tacos del mismo color de sus pequeños y sobrios pantalones; era ver a un espíritu—no, a una diosa de estelas azules, brillando con genialidad y estilo al salvar vidas. Lo único que le faltaba era la cascada detrás y el coro soprano.

Dejó de vuelta el historial y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando. Frunció un poco el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente, y volvió a repetirle la orden, tranquila, confiada, y sin alzar la voz. El muchacho volvió en sí y acató en seguida, profundamente avergonzado y pidiendo disculpas sutilmente. Ella le respondió que no se preocupara, agitando su delicada mano frente a ella. Antes de salir, dio unos últimos datos a seguir, y al pasar por la puerta, captó por el rabillo del ojo la mirada enfadada de la interna para con el interno; celos, seguramente.

Cerró la puerta agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro para no reír, y recordó dónde debía supuestamente estar. Pegó un salto y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia Pabellón, deseando con todo en ese momento no llegar tarde.

Por suerte, no fue así. Ella no estaba a cargo de aquella cirugía, pero al llegar al hospital, había sido, de todos modos, su paciente, y no iba a dejarlo solo en un momento como ese.

Entró una vez iniciado el procedimiento, con nuevas batas, gorro y mascarilla esterilizadas, se acercó al señor Takahashi, de 43 años, divorciado, dos hijos y un gato, con cáncer etapa dos al riñón, esperando a ser removido, con el transplante dispuesto junto al cirujano principal, y tomó su mano, para hacerle saber – a pesar de la anestesia e inconsciencia – que no estaba solo.

Sí, Ami era una grandiosa doctora.

La cirugía fue un éxito, y ahora sólo debían esperar – en el peor caso, por una reacción adversa o alérgica al nuevo riñón. Si no pasaba nada, podría irse, y podría desearle con todo su corazón no volver a verlo jamás.

La mayoría de los pacientes no entendían ese dicho, pero los que sí, le sonreían ampliamente, y le deseaban lo mismo: no tener que volver a verla en calidad de doctora y necesitar de su urgente cura, en riesgo de su vida, familia o trabajo – sin mencionar los deseos de éxito y buena suerte, que siempre eran más que bienvenidos.

Pues siempre estaba en juego la suerte. Y, valga la redundancia, por suerte, ésta acompañaba a Ami a donde quiera que fuera. O eso parecía. Era exitosa en todo, lograba lo que se propusiera, y tenía todo lo que podría querer: Un excelente trabajo que involucra decisiones de vida o muerte a cada segundo, pero con la oportunidad de ver a algunos (pocos) sonreír e irse a casa junto a sus seres queridos, una hermosa casa propia en un lindo barrio, y un buen muchacho con quien ser feliz. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Su vida era perfecta.

Llegó a su casa tarde por la noche. Procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a su pareja, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa en la entrada y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, sacudiéndolo para que no quede con arrugas. Fue hacia su gran cocina y se dio el lujo de prepararse un antojo. Se colocó el delantal celeste claro, sacó toda la instrumentaria que usaría previamente, al igual que los ingredientes, limpió la ya limpia mesa para empezar a trabajar y comenzó. La ensalada estaba deliciosamente aderezada, el plato principal fue ejecutado con gran precisión y la sopa de verduras quedó al punto. Sonrió, viendo que por fin había agarrado el hilo de cocinar, después de tantos libros, cursos y videos que tomó para mejorar. Los dulces le eran imposibles aún, pero por lo menos lo salado lo hacía bien.

Sirvió su plato con la correcta etiqueta en el comedor de mármol negro de la cocina y se sentó a disfrutar del paladar en silencio. En eso, el teléfono sonó y ella corrió a contestarlo para que el ring no despertara al joven dormido en el segundo piso. Era una clínica – una de las más famosas de la región – que le ofrecía trabajo de Jefe de Residentes, con mejor paga y otras sumas altas. Ella amablemente lo rechazó, recalcando que no sigan insistiendo, que por el momento no le interesa cambiar de locación, y muchas gracias. Cortó y fue a comer nuevamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Recibía de ese tipo de llamadas casi todos los días, diferentes ofertas de diferentes lugares, y estaba casi acostumbrada – era una doctora muy reconocida en todo el país, por sus estudios y ensayos clínicos, por su tacto con los pacientes y por su impresionante habilidad médica. Todos la admiraban.

Su vida era perfecta.

La mano que llevaba el tenedor a su boca quedó inmóvil de súbito. Su respiración bajó a niveles inaudibles, presa del conteo del reloj hacer eco en la sala. Sus ojos se pegaron estáticos al florero del centro de la mesa. Y su mente quedó en blanco, con un solo pensamiento, centrado e impreso en negrita.

… **Su vida era perfecta. **

Ami Mizuno era inteligente, además había leído mucho, y sabía, como que el aire se respira, que ese fatídico pensamiento la acababa de condenar. Tenía muy presente que su vida era "perfecta", y eso la alegraba, pero a la vez, le acababa de sacar a relucir un imposible dilema.

**Lo perfecto no existe. **

Botó el tenedor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza frenéticamente, todo su cuerpo temblando en sincronía, pasando a llevar con el codo la copa de vino frente a su plato. El servicio rebotó en el fino piso flotante, pero el brócoli clavado en él no se soltó ni manchó nada, la copa de vino se tambaleó un instante, pero tampoco se dio vuelta. Se restregó el cabello casi con rabia, sus ojos desorbitados, en su cabeza surfeando por su caótico mar de pensamientos, buscando por todos lados un arreglo, una especie de solución, o siquiera la raíz del problema, porque, ¿_qué hacer cuando tu vida es perfecta… si la perfección no existe_?

Pero, por más que le buscaba defectos a su vida, no los encontraba. Esa misma tarde, y cada día, mientras volvía a casa en su auto nuevo y completamente limpio, se decía lo buena que era su vida, que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, que lo tenía gracias al trabajo duro de toda una vida, y que era feliz así. ¿Cómo encontrarle defectos a tu vida si la adoras, y para colmo, si todos los días listas los muchos, muchos beneficios?

Se puso de pie bruscamente, pasando a pegarse en la cadera con la esquina de la gran mesa de madera, pero sin rajar su vestido. Obviamente, se dio cuenta de esto, y le dio aún más cólera. Apostó todo a que, para colmo, no le quedaría más que un rasmillón, pues siempre había sido así. Ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez se había herido de gravedad. Y no es que nunca hubiera estado en peligro; ella era buena ciclista, disfrutaba de hacer triatlones, y nadaba casi todas las semanas.

Lo que le hizo preguntarse: Si llegara a quedar herida, ¿tendría la suficiente experiencia de vida como para sobrellevar la situación? ¿Las suficientes inmunidades en su cuerpo como para soportar una enfermedad? ¿Las suficientes cicatrices en su corazón como para aguantar un golpe directo e inesperado, como suelen ser – o al menos eso cree, pues sólo los ha visto a través de las historias de sus pacientes?

El temblor llegó de nuevo a sus piernas y le obligó a apoyarse de la mesa, bajando la cabeza en un simulacro de arcadas. ¿Si su vida era perfecta y siempre lo había sido, por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Qué la había cegado? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Y, peor aun, qué haría ahora que sabía eso?

¿Su vida no existía, acaso?

No, ella estaba conciente de que existía. Quizá no justificaba su experiencia a través del dolor, pero sí había tenido momentos muy felices, y ellos le afirmaban que vivió, y que seguía viva al poder recordarlos.

Se desmoronó nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que se había dicho para calmarse eran solo palabras grandes existenciales, mas vacías, pues nada podía comprobar su veracidad para ser funcionales a la fe de la ciencia en la que había creído siempre y había construido todo alrededor de. En pocas palabras, no había dicho nada, y había hecho aun peor la situación.

Entendió que tenía que tomar actos concretos y verificables empíricamente para hacer algo, lo que sea, con su situación, o todo quedaría en nada… Y esa misma _nada_ era la que le estaba espantando hasta la médula.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, sin destaparse la boca para no devolver lo poco que había comido de cena, y vio la copa de vino que no se había derramado con su manotazo. Congeló todo pensamiento caótico y se concentró en el rojo que daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de esa semiesfera de brillante y transparente cristal. Sus ojos se sincronizaron con el movimiento del líquido hasta que el brillo reflejó la forma idéntica de la luz que colgaba del techo de color claro y sin rastro de polvo, ni menos telarañas. Una luz blanca tornasol, sin fliqueo, hipnotizante.

Una luz que perfectamente reflejaba la "perfección" de su vida.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia el interruptor de la luz de la cocina, apagándola de un manotazo. Hizo lo mismo con las luces de la entrada y con las de la sala de estar. Al terminar con la lámpara de pie, apretó el botón con su zapato de tacón y se quedó estática de nuevo. Había dejado la casa en un espectro azul sombrío, iluminado solo por la luna.

El primer escudo de la perfección de su vida se había desvanecido. No era tanto "nadie podrá verme ahora", sino "la perfección que rodea mi vida ya no puede verme ni lo que hago con ella".

Se tomó la cabeza y peinó los cabellos mientras recuperaba su respiración. Había pensado en una solución teóricamente correcta, en la lógica de la adición y sustracción: Si hacía que algunas cosas "dejaran de ser perfectas" – las mínimas, por supuesto, tampoco quería terminar con una porquería de vida –, podría generar ese balance entre lo "correcto" y lo "incorrecto", lo "bueno" y lo "malo", lo que funciona y lo que no, y poder así preservar aquello que atesora verdaderamente en estado de "bien", mas ya no en calidad de "perfecto": En otras palabras, dejándolas _a salvo_ de cualquier otro tipo de amenaza inclenquemente pendiente.

Se quedó mirando a la lámpara de pie junto a ella, y en un arrebato, frunció el ceño y de pegó un manotazo. Juró sentir una cierta resistencia chocar con su mano al momento de empujarla, pero la derrotó. La lámpara se estrelló contra el suelo estrepitosamente y la ampolleta reventó por el mismo impacto. La impecable madera flotante se había rallado y la alfombra bajo el artefacto se había corrido. Seguidamente, agarró el escabel junto al sillón y lo aventó contra la ventana, haciéndola trizas. Sin detenerse, corrió por toda la casa, rompiendo cuanta cosa pudiera ser destruida.

Jugándosela por sacrificar todo el resto, sólo para cumplir, o quizá hasta cierto punto engañar, a ese equilibrio mundial reglamentario estipulado desde antes del tiempo, y no tener una vida perfecta, pero para proteger el resto, importante, y que pudiera seguir siendo perfecto, tal cual estaba.

Una bizarra manera de proteger lo que le era querido.

_Lo perfecto no existe._

_Entonces haré que mi vida no sea perfecta._

_Pues algo tan bueno no puede existir sin su contraparte mala._

Evitando hiperventilar, apretó los puños y contempló su obra. Era primera vez que veía cosas suyas rotas.

Su vida había dejado, supuestamente, de ser perfecta, pues algo se había roto, el piso se había rallado, la cortina se había rajado, la pared se había ahuecado. Había vuelto a ser un ser humano con fallas. Lo que, de acuerdo a su lógica, le reestablecería cierto "balance".

Llegó al segundo piso y entró de súbito a su alcoba, donde supuestamente debía estar durmiendo su pareja. Sin encender la luz, agarró el arpa que reposaba en una de las esquinas del amplio cuarto, la alzó por sobre sus hombros, y se preparó para arrojarla en contra del espejo de cuerpo entero junto al armario en la pared contraria. Mas, cuando se miró en el reflejo…

… Sintió que le faltaba algo.

Esto no le estaba quitando esa sensación agridulce en el pecho, ese estado de éxtasis, ese vacío amenazante.

Aún le faltaba algo.

Su mundo se fue abajo. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Cuándo dejó que todo se fuera de su control? ¿Tanto trabajo, para nada? ¿No puede tener la vida que quiere?

Dejó caer el arpa, la cual debió haber hecho un gran estrépito, pero ella no lo escuchó, ni sintió la vibración de su aterrizaje en los pies. Estaba completamente ida, sumida en su enredo de cabeza.

¿Qué le faltaba? ¿En qué estaba fallando?

Se frustró al no poder encontrar la respuesta, y en un arrebato de furia, cogió nuevamente el arpa y destrozó con ella el espejo que reflejaba su amargura. El instrumento casi cayó sobre su delicado pie, pero ella no se dio ni cuenta. Sin embargo, el espejo siguió existiendo, y esos ojos juzgadores la desafiaron con mayor potencia. Las lágrimas de impotencia la nublaron del reflejo y cayó de rodillas, quizá enterrándose de paso los cristales en las piernas.

No quería darse cuenta, tampoco.

La perfección, desde antes de todo el desastre que acababa de hacer, no existía, pues era ella la imperfecta; ella era lo malo de su vida.

Porque la cosa no era tan así, ya que ella sabía que le faltaba algo. Y todo lo que hacía era buscarlo, sin estar contenta con lo que ya tenía. Siempre queriendo más – ese más que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Y el haber destruido toda su casa fue un engaño para sí misma y para nadie más, para convencerse de que así lograría el equilibrio que necesitaba para estar mal adrede y encontrar esa parte que le faltaba de su ser.

Alzó su cabeza, descubierta de sus manos, y volvió a contemplar al espejo trizado. Daba pena. Inspiraba lástima.

¿Qué había pasado con su grandeza? ¿También era mentira?

El único momento donde se sentía _ella_ era cuando estaba curando gente. La necesitaban, la deseaban, la convertían en dios por un momento, capaz de decidir si darlo o quitarlo todo a extraños aleatorios, en un día de mala suerte.

Cuando los trataba, olvidaba todo lo demás y se concentraba en lo que hacía… En que su sangre siga corriendo. Era entonces cuando sabía quién era y qué hacía, o debería hacer: Salvar gente. Protegerla.

- ¿Ami? –Alguien tocó su hombro. Quizá hace cuánto la estaba llamando.

La mujer de cabello corto tardó en responder. Estaba intentando volver en sí, y le costaba encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse. Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados, tratando de dilucidarlo todo, o quizá nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura si en verdad estaba _viva_. En uno de los miles de viajes de su mirada, captó un muy fugaz atisbo a un haz de luz de la luna, llena en todo su esplendor, reina de los cielos, reflejado en uno de los trozos del espejo que había destartalado. Sus azulados ojos brillaron, acuosos ante aquella vista.

- ¿Ami, me escuchas, estás bien? –Volvió a repetir el joven, a punto de zacudirla. Esta vez, la delicada mano voló a encontrarse con una de las suyas, y a estrecharla cariñosamente.

- … Sí, estoy bien. Discúlpame.

- Estaba asustado, escuché mucho ruido y te busqué por toda la casa.

- Lo sé… No fue mi intención espantarte –Le respondió con tono de leve sonrisa. Después de una pequeña pausa, donde ambos se tranquilizaron, el muchacho volvió a alzar la voz:

- Tus rodillas están sangrando, déjame curarte.

- Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sólo necesito que me lleves al baño.

Le dio un beso tierno en la frente de despedida. Cerró la puerta por dentro, puso el tapón de la tina, abrió las llaves del agua, abrió la ventana lo más que pudo, se desvistió, apagó las luces, y sin importar los golpes del chico al otro lado de la puerta, se sumergió en la tina llena, rebalsando el agua hasta el piso. Sin siquiera cerrar las llaves, sacó la cabeza del agua, sacudió sus cabellos, y se apoyó en el borde.

Antes de volver a sumergir su cabeza, alcanzó a tientas la radio que tenía de casualidad enchufada junto a la tina, y la primera canción que entona en una radio cualquiera, dice así:

_Rise like the tide,  
__No need to hide.  
**Fearless**__,  
Just like before._

_Oh, here we go,  
They're all waiting for a cure..._

No era lo que le faltaba, sin duda no lo era. Pero no podía negar que ese pedazo de cielo, ese mero reflejo de luz sobre un satélite asteroide, le brindaba una enorme y poderosa tranquilidad, un sentido de bienestar y pertenencia, y junto con ese baño de agua, de temperatura muy variable y alzada por sobre el borde, todo bajo un cierto control suyo, si bien no era lo que esperaba, era un muy buen comienzo.

En cualquier momento, podría cerrar las llaves de agua y cerrar la ventana… Pero nadie le impedía seguir haciendo su vida con aquellas dos llaves abiertas, ¿no es así?

Ami Mizuno sonrió y dijo en voz alta:

- Las casualidades no existen.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Jelou der. I see you ;D –ok not. Hola, soy Hana Dawn. Primer fic que escribo de Sailor Moon, interesante. No acostumbro a escribir UA's, pero esto fue un reto de Katabrecteri, y ella lo asignó, así que alégenle a ella si no les gustó. La verdad es que el reto original difiere mucho de cómo quedó esto, pero meh, ella me dijo que continuara de todas formas. Sí, parece que te estoy echando toda la culpa. Pero no xD Si igual fue una nueva experiencia escribir sobra otro fandom. Y encima sobre Ami (rollo personal con ella, no lo explicaré aquí, TL;DR).

Ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es muy apreciado y agradecido :D

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon © y Ami Mizuno © le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. No intento adueñármelas.

Este fanfiction fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

La idea y el fic en sí son mios, no lo publiquen bajo otro nombre ni usen sus fragmentos de ninguna manera sin mi consentimiento.

El fragmento de canción es de Kate Havnevik, "Timeless". Tampoco me pertenece, gracias por prestarla, che ;D


End file.
